


Kokichi and Saihara go to Roblox Pizzeria

by muddie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Roblox
Genre: I'm a sick fuck., M/M, Piss, Roblox - Freeform, WE BOTH KNOW THAT IF YOU REALLY DIDNT WANT THIS TO BE HAPPENING, go to nakedchicks.com for some fun, hot roblox near confessions, hot sexy gamer girls near you now, i like a quick fuck, im hungry can we get some mcdonalds? no kokichi no mcdonalds I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY, kokichi tries to get coochhhhhhhhhhhie, mcchicken, tell my family i love them, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddie/pseuds/muddie
Summary: they go getv pizza hehe





	Kokichi and Saihara go to Roblox Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck! My IQ was decreased today at school I HATE that school it doesn't work correctly. (Smashes a coffee cup over her own head) Ahh that feels better I think i might go to bed now.

Kokichi opened his Roblox game, grinning as the loading screen graced his presence. He was in his favorite game -- the pizzeria. He loved to deny the customers of their food as a cashier and put people back to work as a manager. Today was a special day, however, as his beloved Saihara was going to play with him for the first time. Saihara was curious about his ultimate talent, and so, and so, Saihara joined the game, cautious that this game called "Roblox" was actually another adware virus that gave him pop-ups for Minecraft and merchandise featuring the known ultimate lucky student, Nagito Komaeda. Saihara loaded into the game, being greeted by the warm pizzeria atmosphere it gave off. He chose the occupation as a supplier as it seemed you had to pick a choice in the game. The first message Saihara sent was "hello is this robblox?" before he could even perform any tasks in the game, a giant red truck was already vrooming towards him, and he died instantly after being struck. The one in the truck was the one and only, Kokichi Ouma who then cried and mourned over Saihara's 5 second lasting death. 

 

Saihara respawned, so Kokichi walked over to the supplier spawn point while trying to hide his still slightly shaky movements on the wasd keys. "why did you even pick this boring job anyways?" he questioned, watching as Saihara jumped up and down on the buttons, unknowing of what they would do. Saihara typed a message in response, his hands tense from the slight irritation he felt from Ouma killing him. "Like your job isn't as boring, Ouma-kun" He then proceeded to walk away from the respawn, Ouma skipping and following behind him with every step like an excited puppy to its owner. Saihara took out the task of working his role in this game as supplier, while Ouma was being bothersome to his job, trying to mess up his work. In reality, he was only trying to get the attention of his beloved, hardworking, already roblox professional, Saihara.  
Saihara only pushed him away, as he was slightly getting the true intentions of his actions, but not quite. Though he could already see that Saihara was pretty skilled at Roblox already... He could still use a bit of work, Ouma thought. "hey saihara-chan, why dont i teach you some things?" Saihara had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to his offer of teaching him about the game.  
Kokichi grinned and had immediately brought him to the cashier's station, gesturing to him with his blocky hands. "here's where you do orders for pizza, saihara-chan~~ nishishi~" Kokichi had wiped his final tears in real life, silently praying that nothing else would happen to his beloved Saihara.

 

He then watched as an innocent Robloxian had walked up to the counter and ordered a cheese pizza. Kokichi purposefully input the wrong answer, laughing as he did so. "see? like that!" "Huh? Wouldn't you get into trouble for meddling with the customer's orders like that?" Shuichi said in a worrisome tone, it almost felt weird being afraid for what would happen to Kokichi, since he was a supposed evil supreme leader after all... It didn't seem so "evil" for him to be trying to teach Shuichi how to play this game either... Though, this could all be an elaborate trick on him. Saihara was left thinking about Kokichi's talent and how he presented it, until he heard a yell directed at him. "heey!~ saihara chan! are you listening?!" He snapped out of his pondering, only to look at Kokichi, whom was face-to-face distance away from him. "good! you're out of it. you know i was talking the entire time right? anyway...follow me! i have something to show you here."  
Kokichi then skipped away to a room nearby, gesturing for Saihara to come with him. Saihara did follow him, but he would later regret that decision to accompany Kokichi after what he soon saw. Kokichi presented the manager's room to Saihara. "cool, isn't it?" He used one of his very fitting Roblox emotes, a scream, to show how excited he was. "there's currently no manager in this server~~ you could totally take it, saihara-chan!" Kokichi, once again, felt his hands shaking. He quietly muttered to himself in real life, knowing Saihara could not hear him. "It's alright... give up your favorite manager position to your beloved Saihara.

 

It's not like you can't get it in another game, right? I-It's not like you'll never get to be a manager again, right?!" Kokichi laughed emptily as he watched Saihara's character sit himself in the manager's chair, a single tear rolling down his face with a mixture of pride and despair. "good job shaihara-chna!!! <3 you are manger!!" "woops typos LOL!!" Rantarou was eating some of the pizza on the job; "Gee, I sure love pizza." He said in a monotone voice while staring deeply at the bar.  
Someone took the manager spot, how could they?! "Ah... Thank you for making me manager...Ouma-kun." Saihara was really wondering where all the kindness Kokichi was showing in game came from now, this was one of their first times hanging out without all the pressure of killing games, so could this be how Kokichi is opening up his actual feelings towards him? As a friend, or maybe even something more?... Saihara quickly smothered his thoughts again as Kokichi interrupted. "well now, saihara!! now that youre manager, you can do anything you want!! so really... feel free to order me to do anything! just dont fire me though! or else i would have to send my whole organization after you, and that would certainly be a shame.." Saihara stopped for a second, thinking about what he could possibly do in this situation.  
"Ouma...I want to know, what's exactly the point of teaching me all this?...why did you even want me to play this game really?.." Saihara's texts became less formal, as he was eager and a bit nervous to try and know Kokichi's true motive behind this. Kokichi shrugged. "duh, saihara-chan~~ i'm the ultimate robloxian!  
sometimes it just gets a little boring playing by yourself, y'know? and that's really the truth~" He gulped, turning a slight red. Truly, Kokichi did like Saihara a lot. He was interesting in a way he'd never thought anyone could be. And now, he had finally had Saihara all to himself, in a world that he was practically an expert in. In a world that was much more... peaceful. "well, saihara-chan... i'm going to go deliver some pizzas now~" He quickly ran off to the boxed pizzas and hopped into a car, secretly hoping Saihara would make him employee of the day.  
He knocked on Rantaro's door unknowingly, bringing the boxed pizza in both hands as he took a small sip of his Panta in real life.  
Rantarou walked over the door wearing all the add-on shit that you could buy only if you were rich, he was so rich man!  
"oh, this is the pizza i ordered right? thanks" he typed in chat, reaching over for the pizza. "AMAMI!!" His mother called out to him in real life. "Yeah?"  
"Could you wash the dishes while I do the washing?" He replied while leaving his desk chair and placing his earphones down. "Coming!" He called out to her loudly, walking out of the room and down the stairs bare-footed. Not wanting to be alone in this game world with no real idea on what to do, Saihara quickly followed after Ouma.

 

Saihara was minutes late, arriving at the doorstop right after Kokichi knocked on Rantaro's door.  
It was lucky that the delivery cars were fairly slow, but Saihara was still drained and exhausted by the time he got there. "huuh? what are you doing here, saihara chan? arent you supposed to be supplying? oh well!~ im still glad to have you here by my side! you can help me deliver this order!" Really, what Kokichi could ever want is for Saihara to stick by his side forever like this... The door quickly opened once Saihara got there. The pizza was delivered to Rantaro, Saihara offered for Kokichi to stay outside with him. Kokichi delightedly agreed to this. They both stuck nearby the house, sitting in the tall grass as the sunset came down upon them. "isn't this so romantic, saihara-chan? two grown men on roblox, outside another man's house, watching the sun set?" Kokichi blushed, wanting to take Saihara's blocky hand into his own, but lacking the guts and also the coding to do so.

 

He instead opted to take out a pizza from his inventory and placed it on the ground, eating a slice from it as he watched Saihara intently. Before he could acknowledge it, Saihara was blushing from the situation immensely. He started thinking about what Kokichi had just said... To get his mind off of that, he asked... "Kokichi, can I get a slice of pizza?.." Kokichi sternly nodded. Saihara was taking bites out of the delicious pizza slice a bit frantically, as he was trying to distract himself from his own jumbled up, confused thoughts about the whole thing. Just then... Kokichi said. "Hey, Saihara-chan..." Saihara stopped himself from eating, to look into Kokichi's lit up eyes.  
Saihara was eased and relaxed by them, ready to listen to what he was about to say, as his usual disorganized text had become rather proper, so it must be serious. "Can I tell you something?" Kokichi said with an apprehensive, flushed face. "Yes." Saihara said. Kokichi's tone of speech was sounding rather admirable of Saihara and sincere this time around... Which made Saihara even more curious to what he was about to say. "Y'know... these past 15 minutes on Roblox with you may have been some of the best 15 minutes of my life. Really," Kokichi swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a sip of his mountain dew in-game and Panta in real life to ease his nerves. "But you know, Saihara-chan, these times don't really have to end... T-The truth is, I... about you, I..." Kokichi was about to finish his sentence before someone in a truck -- Miu-- ran him over, resulting in an "oof" resounding from his body.  
Kokichi silently cried as Saihara was thankfully unharmed, but Kokichi's heart was not.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my friends on discord, for basically making this :3  
> Shiny#2024  
> and saku


End file.
